Miraculous Fanfiction
by saerwenn
Summary: A story of two teens, two heroes, and identities that may not remain secret.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette rushed through the streets of Paris. Late again, always late. She took a quick bite of the croissant she had grabbed off the kitchen counter as she skidded around the corner of the school. Alya was waiting for her by the doors, and Marinette couldn't help but smile. Alya was such a great friend.

"You're earlier than your usual late!" The red haired girl laughed as they both walked through the school doors.

"Thanks for waiting for me Alya," Marinette managed through mouthfuls of her breakfast, "I hope the weekend comes quickly!"

"You and me both girl! Lets get to class and get it over with!"

A lecture on history was enough to put anyone to sleep on a dreary Friday afternoon, but Marinette was wide awake. She excelled at history and projects, and it was one subject that her grades never slipped in. Her teacher was talking about an essay and a project, both to be done over the next couple weeks, and the blue eyed girl choked down a sigh. Being in school was hard enough without being a crime fighting superhero on the side. She found she never had any time for anything anymore; her schoolwork, her parents, her friends. Her eyes slid over to the blonde hair in front of her. She wished she could spend more time with her group of friends and get to know her crush better, but when she looked at the two activities; saving the world was always more important somehow.

"The essay on ancient Greece will be due next week; after which I will hand out your group projects."

Marinette snapped back to reality. Sigh. The next Akuma attack would certainly interfere with a long research essay. Despite it being the end of the day on Friday, she knew she should probably get right to work while she still could.

"Marinette, do you want to come to the movies tonight? Maybe Adrien and Nino want to join too?" Alya's voice once again brought her back to the classroom, and her heart leapt as both the boys in front of them turned around.

"Yeah dudes, I'm in!" The headphone clad boy piped up. "Adrien?"

"Sure, sounds fun!"

Marinette's heart made a full on stop. Should she be responsible, or take this opportunity to go out with her friends? Before she could even formulate a response, Alya had responded for her. "Great! Let's regroup around 7 at the—"

"At the library?" Marinette interrupted. "It's fairly central, and we could go to the movies from there?" Everyone nodded in agreement and the dark haired girl relaxed a bit. At least she had a few hours to start her project.

Marinette walked home with her mind a complete jumble of thoughts. She had never dreamed that she would be going out with Adrien anywhere, even if it was just as friends. What if they sat together? What if she stuttered the whole time? She decided not to think about it too much and focus on getting some homework done. She had a quick snack with her parents and went upstairs to change.

"Are you excited Marinette?!" A small voice beside her head asked. Tiki had been listening to the whole conversation of course, she knew what was happening tonight.

"I'm so nervous Tiki!" Marinette admitted as she slumped into her chair and glanced at the green eyes staring back from her wall. "I could totally mess this up. What will I even talk about?"

"Don't think too much about it Marinette, Alya and Nino will be there and you will just be yourself!"

"I suppose you are right. You'll behave yourself?"  
"Of course!"

Marinette smiled. Her Kwami always cheered her up. At least she had someone to confide all her secrets in; secrets weigh heavily on minds. She walked over to her closet and pulled out some longer black pants. The evenings were brisk, and she knew she'd be walking home late. She slid a thin white sweater over her pigtails and looked at herself in the mirror. She rubbed at the dark circles under her eyes and grabbed her bag to head out again. The library was a 15 minute walk from her house, and she knew she needed to get there sooner than later. She'd barely been home a half hour. Tiki flew into her bag and she turned out her lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien was excited to go to the movies. Nathalie had no objections, and even looked happy for him. His Kwami was on board as long as there was cheese involved.

Alya and Nino were walking together to the library because their houses were close together. Adrien was a bit envious of the two; neighbours and such good friends. Perhaps even more than friends. Adrien lived 3 minutes from the library, he would walk by himself no matter what Nathalie said.

His mind wandered to a dark haired girl who would also be walking by herself. Marinette was such a mystery to him; shy and giddy around him but her eyes had a certain look that made her seem responsible and wise beyond her years. He wondered if she was working on the school project at the library; and he realized it would probably be a good idea if he did too. Perhaps she would help him? History wasn't his subject; he excelled at math. Besides, if there was another Akuma attack, he should really take advantage of all the time he had, right?

Besides, he was lonely.

"Come on Plagg, we're going to go study for a bit," He said, opening his shirt for his Kwami to fly inside.

"Awwwwww… well if we're going to be out late, could you at least wear something warmer? I hate the cold nights!" the black cat groaned. Adrien realized that probably wasn't a bad idea. He took off his T shirt and threw on a black hoodie. His Kwami then obliged.

Adrien walked into the library and breathed deeply. Something about this many books in one spot smelled so wonderful. You couldn't really be lonely in a library with so many tales around you.

His eyes scanned the room as he walked through. There were only two levels to the library, and it wasn't that large. He walked up the stairs and caught a glimpse of a familiar black pigtail. It was sideways, rested on a table with books scattered around it. He turned the corner and realized Marinette had fallen asleep on her book. He laughed to himself, but when he looked at her face his breath caught a little.

Her pale skin almost blended with the book she was now resting on. Her lips were slightly parted, her eyebrows soft. Her white shirt made her black hair look shiny and smooth, and her arm was wrapped around her head. He had never seen her this vulnerable, and she reminded him of something or someone, although he didn't know what. However, he saw the library employee looking over at them and decided he had better wake her.

"Marinette?"

She stirred, but did not wake up. He smiled and knelt down beside her face. "Marinette?" He whispered, touching her shoulder. She flinched, and slowly her eyes parted to reveal her large bluebell eyes. She blinked a couple more times, and then jolted upwards.

"A-a-adrien?! Where am I? What?" She stammered, sitting up and looking around. He laughed out loud despite himself. One of her pigtails had completely flattened against her face. She looked at him with wide eyes and he pointed.

"Oh dear… what time is it?" she asked him, desperately trying to fix her hair.

"Only ten to 6. When did you get here?" he asked.

"I-I've been here since 5," she said softly. "Did I get the time wrong? I-I thought we were meeting at 7."

"I came early to work on my project," Adrien said. "Seems you had the same idea!"

"Y-yeah," she sighed, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Trying to at least. I-I'm just going to go try and fix this," she pointed at her disheveled hair and scurried away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback guys! I love your reviews, they help me write. Here's the next chapter!**

"Oh Tiki, what am I going to do?!"

A hysterical Marinette was franticly trying to fix her hair. She must have been asleep long enough to completely flatten her usually bouncy hair. Her heart was racing at the thought of waking up staring into those green eyes. How long had he been there? She hoped she hadn't been snoring.

"Marinette, you're going to have to do something different with your hair. The damage has been done!" Tiki floated around her hair, inspecting the flattened locks. Marinette sighed and took out the other pigtail.

"Tiki this is awful! I'm so awkward with Adrien! I wish Alya was here!" she cried as she pulled her hair together. "What do I do now?!"

"Calm down Marinette, this is no big deal! Just work on your project and talk to him about that?"

"I suppose you're right…There, that will have to do."

The black pigtails had been replaced with a large bun on top of her head. Her bangs fell around her face, and she pulled at the hair against her head to make it fuller. She rarely wore anything other than her usual hairstyle, especially around Adrien, but this was better than the sleep-addled pigtails. She looked at herself in the mirror. Dark hair, blue eyes, and a terrified expression on her face. She laughed to herself. She fought villains all night, and yet she was so scared of this boy in the library.

"Alright Tiki, back in you go. It's time to face my fears!" she chuckled.

"Sorry that took so long."

Adrien's face turned to meet hers as she sat back down, and Marinette ignored the usual lump in her throat whenever this boy met her eyes. He smiled.

"Your hair looks nice Marinette. I've never seen you wear it differently before," he said, looking it over. Marinette's face felt hot under his gaze.

"T-Thanks Adrien. How is your project going?" she gestured to the open book in front of him. He sighed.

"Not great," he slumped his face into his hands. "I'm not very good at history. Or essays, for that matter."

Marinette once again ignored her heart leaping. "Would you like me to help you?"

"Hey, that would be great!"

She could feel Tiki jumping up and down in her bag and she smiled despite feeling like she was about to drop dead. Adrien wanted her help? He was so much better than her in so many ways, but this one thing she excelled at and he didn't. She screamed on the inside. She had just scored herself time alone with Adrien, and she decided it was a good thing.

The two worked for the rest of the time leading up to 7 on picking subjects and books. Marinette helped explain to Adrien different gods and mythology, and he sat transfixed by her every word. By the end of the lesson, she found she was speaking with less of a stutter; although she knew it was mostly from the fact that she knew all the Greek stories off by heart. She almost never wanted Alya and Nino to get to the library. This moment was far from perfect, but it was such a good start.

"Hey guys!"

Both teens turned to see their friends approaching their table. Alya looked as though she was about to burst, and Marinette smiled. She had so much to tell her.

"Marinette, your hair!"

"Thanks Alya, there was a bit of a problem with my other hairstyle," she laughed, looking at Adrien. He was smiling back at her and it warmed her heart.

Nino looked at the books. "Homework on a Friday? That's blhasphomy." Adrien laughed and picked up his books to put back. The two boys walked off and Alya stood tapping her foot, arms crossed tightly over her chest and eyes glaring over her glasses.

"Girl! What is going on here?! Did you make a date with Adrien and not tell me?!" she asked, holding her position. Marinette laughed and hugged her friend.

"Nothing like that! It just-sort of-happened!" she said, earning a grin from Alya.

"Well I'm glad it did, and now you can have a real Friday night with us all! No more studying girl, lets have some fun!"

I'm all for that!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I will be in Toronto for the weekend and not be writing, so I'll leave you with a nice cliffhanger ;)**

The group of four friends walked down the streets of Paris together, the girls walking ahead with linked arms, and the boys close behind. Adrien smiled. It was a clear night but a cool breeze swept through the city, making him glad Plagg had suggested a sweater. Nino and Adrien chatted about video games and school, and the girls were giggling away about who knows what. Adrien couldn't help but keep his eyes fixed on the dark haired girl in front of him. She looked so different with her hair up and away from her face, cozied up in a thin white sweater and always smiling. He wondered why he had never noticed how beautiful she was before.

 _Because you have a crush on Ladybug perhaps,_ his thoughts reminded him. He shrugged. Ladybug was so amazing, but she was clearly not interested in him. It hurt him to think about, so he decided not to think about it and enjoy the evening.

The movie was entertaining, and he made a mental note to go out to more theatres. Being around this many people was so amazing… although it could have had to do with the fact a certain girl was seated right beside him. She seemed almost nervous to be so close to him, but when he looked down to ask how the movie was, she met his eyes and smiled.

After the movie, the group went out for a drink to warm them up. It was close to midnight before they decided to head back towards their houses. Nino and Alya bid the two goodnight, and Adrien and Marinette stood awkwardly in the street. Their houses were in opposite directions.

"Well, good night Adrien," Marinette said, clutching her cup of hot chocolate. It had cooled down much more and her thin sweater was no longer keeping the cold out.

"Marinette, are you sure you are ok to walk home by yourself?" Adrien asked, his eyebrows furrowing at the thought of her alone in the dark streets.

"Oh, it's fine. I walk alone often anyways," she replied, looking down and brushing her hair away from her face.

"A-Alright… well, if you're absolutely sure," he said, still not sure what to do. He didn't want to force himself on her. She shivered and looked away. Men slunk in the shadows not too far from them, and she had seen them; yet she hadn't asked for help. Adrien felt a pang of admiration for her; such a small girl yet so brave.

"I had a lovely time Adrien," she said, meeting his eyes. He smiled down at her.

"Well, it's not over yet," he laughed, "I'm walking you home whether you like it or not, and no complaints."

Her face relaxed a bit. "Alright. Thank you."

The pair walked in silence for a few minutes. They passed the men in the alleyway who catcalled and yelled at Marinette. Her shoulders drew tight and her lips pursed, but she didn't look at them. Adrien's blood boiled at the thought of what they would do if he wasn't here. He put an arm protectively around her small frame as they walked past; she flinched at his touch but then her muscles relaxed.

They continued in silence, both lost in their own collective thoughts, both tired. Adrien's hand stayed on her waist, and she surely didn't mind the extra body warmth coming from the boy; he realized she barely came past his shoulder. When they finally got to the bakery doors, they turned and looked at each other. Marinette once again smiled.

"I really appreciate you walking me home Adrien," she said. "Please travel home safely?"

"Of course!" he replied. "Sweet dreams, Marinette."

The dark haired girl turned and disappeared inside her house. Adrien watched her ascend the staircase at the back of the room until she was out of sight. He smiled and turned to leave.

He had been walking only a few minutes when he heard the explosion.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post, I've been** **quite** **busy.**

Marinette sighed and flopped down onto her bed, letting her hair loose and smiling. Tiki appeared and simply hugged her cheek. She'd had such a wonderful night, and she was so ready to sleep.

"Adrien hugged you!" Tiki squealed in a tired voice. Marinette beamed.

"I know Tiki. It was so amazing. I can't wait to see him again!" she whispered. "I-"

A loud bang shot through the air. Marinette jumped off her bed and ran to the window. Down the road, smoke billowed through the night sky. Marinette groaned and threw her face into her hands. She was so, so tired. Why tonight?!

"Tiki, spot's on!" she whimpered. Tiki gave her a sympathetic look before disappearing in the flash of light. Marinette glanced into the mirror at Ladybug wearily staring back at her. She grabbed a hair elastic and threw her mess of hair into a ponytail before jumping out her window towards the commotion.

Chat Noir and Ladybug tirelessly fought the latest villain. A tiny shop was on fire, a crazed Akuma victim was firing arrows everywhere. It was nearly 2am and the heroes felt the strain of lack of sleep heavily on their movements. Ladybug sighed as she cast her lucky charm. This needed to end, now. She nodded at Chat Noir, who was too tired for even a witty remark or a wink. He distracted the villain as she lined up her magic weapons.

Her plan worked almost perfectly; the villain fell through the air to the ground. The rope she had aimed him at would catch him, but with such a force that the bow and arrow would fall to the ground and shatter. She allowed herself a moment to breath as she readied herself to catch the Akuma.

During her breath, she failed to see the furious man aim one last arrow at her and fire.

THUNK.

SMASH.

The arrow hit Ladybug's thigh as the man collided with the trap, sending his arrow flying to the ground and shattering it into many pieces. Ladybug cried out in pain and fell to her knees, but the small butterfly popping out of the wreak distracted her. She gritted her teeth and flung her Yo-Yo at it, catching it without trouble. Soon it was normal and flew happily away. A blur of black appeared beside her; Chat Noir looked horrified.

"My lady!" he cried, glancing at the arrow protruding from her leg. "What can I do?"

Ladybug gritted her teeth. "I need you to pull it out." Chat Noir's eyes widened. She looked him deep in the eye. "I need it out. I can fix it, but I need help pulling it out." He nodded.

He crouched down and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both his hands slowly grasped the arrow buried in her leg. He looked at her with pain in his eyes. "Ready?"

He didn't wait for her to respond before he ripped the arrow out of her flesh. She screamed in pain, grasping onto him so tightly she thought he might break. The stinging finally subsided, as did her sobs. Chat Noir had one hand around her shoulders, and one inspecting the bloodied arrow. It had an ugly green tinge to it.

"Ladybug, this doesn't look good." He recognized the poison from their battle. "I need to take you somewhere to heal." He was interrupted by her earing beeping. She shrugged him off and staggered to her feet.

"Chat, I'm fine. I need rest, that's all. I'll see you again soon," she said, and before he could protest, she flung her Yo-Yo and disappeared. Chat Noir stood with his mouth wide open and his fists clenched. He had allowed her to get hurt, and no matter how exhausted he was; he was sure he wouldn't sleep a wink.

Marinette crashed into her bedroom as she transformed. Tiki appeared and flopped onto the desk, exhausted. She worriedly jumped over to look at Marinette's wound.

"What are you going to do?! You should go to a healer," she squeaked. Marinette sighed and left the room, returning with ice, disinfectants and a sewing kit. She would handle this herself. She cleaned the wound and froze it the best she could before stitching the skin together effortlessly. She dressed it and then flung on a nightgown and dropped onto her bed. She was so tired. Tiki hovered worriedly.

"Tiki, it's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about."

"Marinette, I'm worried Chat is right. What if it is poisoned?"

"It's not, Tiki. Please relax. We need sleep." Marinette pulled her Kwami into her face for a tiny hug. Tiki sighed and flopped onto the pillow beside her.

"We will talk about this in the morning, Marinette."  
"Fine. Goodnight Tiki."

When Marinette opened her eyes, it was well into the afternoon. She went to jump out of bed but the stinging in her leg sent her crashing back onto the covers. She sighed. She needed a story.

Within an hour she had called her mother up to the room with fake bandages on her ankle, saying she had sprained it badly. Her mother had went out and bought crutches, and she had put her on bed rest, which suited Marinette just fine. She didn't want to go anywhere anyway. Later in the afternoon, she hobbled upstairs to her rooftop balcony, and laid on the bed up there listening to Paris bustling around her. Alya visited that evening, and didn't think twice about Marinette spraining her ankle; the girl was clumsy to begin with. After a day of rest and well into the evening, the black haired girl started to wonder if the pain in her leg was getting worse. She shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

Sunday was spent in bed aswell, doing homework and texting with Alya. She wished she had Adrien's number; she missed him since they had talked so much that Friday. She wanted him to come in and hug her and make her pain go away, but she knew he wouldn't genuinely care for her; they had barely started to become good friends. Sunday night came around and Marinette knew the pain was getting worse. She had lied to Tiki every time, saying she felt fine, but she was relying more and more on the crutches to get around her small room. She was dreading school tomorrow, and not even for the obvious reason of it being Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien walked into the school dragging his feet. All he felt was anxious. He needed to know if Ladybug was alright. He had been examining the arrow that struck her all weekend, and his suspition that it was poisoned seemed accurate. However, he needed to focus on his studies. He hadn't worked on his project one bit this weekend. A noise distracted him and he turned around. There was a pile of black hair and books on the ground at the other end of the hallway.

 _Marinette?_

He jogged over to the girl on the floor, realizing there were crutches thrown askew beside her. She had sat herself up and was leaned up against her locker now. He heard an audible sigh as he crouched down beside her.

"Marinette, are you—"

He stopped his sentence short. One look at her told him she was certainly not alright. Her skin was pale, her eyes glazed, and her lips dry. Not that he was looking at her lips, of course.

"I'm fine, Adrien," she said softly. Her voice was barely more than a whisper. He furrowed his brows.

"Marinette, why are you on crutches? Are you ill?" he asked her, gathering up her things but also keeping eye contact with her. She shook her head absent mindedly.

"I sprained my ankle on the weekend, that's all," she said, trying to get to her feet. She looked so weak.

"Take it easy," Adrien said, kneeling down and grasping both her arms. She felt so thin in his grasp. He lifted her to her feet and handed her the crutches. She smiled at him and held out one hand for her books, but he tucked them under his arm instead.

"Allow me," he said, flashing her a smile in return. She blushed behind her pale cheeks and the two of them slowly walked to class. Before they got to the class room, Adrien stopped.

"Marinette, do you think you'd still be up to help me with my project?" he asked. He did really need the help, but he also wanted to spend time with her. "If your ankle is hurting you, I could bring the books to your place?" she looked hesitant for a moment, but then she smiled again.

"Sure!" she said, "Tonight?"

"Sounds good."

As the day dragged onward, Marinette looked worse. Even Alya was worried about her, and repeatedly made her drink water. However, when the end of the day came around, she smiled at Adrien and told him he could come by in an hour or two. He went home to change clothes and then picked up some books at the library, the same ones the two of them had been looking at the other day. He was still constantly thinking about Ladybug…where she was, if she was alright. But he was also focused on the dark haired girl with the sprained ankle he was headed off to see.

Marinette's parents let him in and gave him some snacks to take upstairs. They were such nice people, Adrien felt a pang of jealousy that Marinette got to be in such a happy home. They didn't have much, but it seemed to be more than enough. He smiled as he walked up the stairs to her room, but his smile vanished when he knocked on the door to no answer.

"Marinette?"

Still no answer. Hoping he wasn't interrupting anything, he opened the door and walked inside. His breath caught in his throat when he saw black hair against hardwood floor. He ran over to the girl, who was once again on the floor, but this time she hadn't pulled herself back up.

"Marinette!" He cried, gathering her in his arms and pushing her hair out of her face. Her skin was cold against his arms, but her face was on fire. Her eyes fluttered open, and her hand raised to his lips.

"Shh…. My parents…." she said weakly, before her face turned to an expression of anguish. She was wearing a T-Shirt, and the bottom half of her was wrapped in a blanket. She grasped her leg… which confused Adrien.

"Marinette, what's going on. What are you ill with?"

"I….can't…I don't—know," she gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "I need a medic… but I—can't go to a hospital.." Adrien was so overwhelmed. He had no idea what was happening, but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach and he didn't know why. His attention snapped back to the girl in his arms as he felt a weight. Marinette's eyes had closed, and she was unconscious. He shook her gently.

"No, no Marinette, wake up please," he whispered, "I don't know how to help you!"

"I do…"

A voice came out of nowhere and Adrien's eyes shot around the room. There was nobody else in it.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell to anyone. Do you understand me?" the voice said. It was high pitched and small. Adrien's gut twisted.

"Whatever the secret is, if it helps Marinette then I'll keep it. Please tell me!"

"Alright."

A flash of red and black appeared in front of his face. Adrien's eyes widened. A small, floating, spotted object was hovering in front of his face.

A Kwami.

Ladybug's Kwami.

 _Marinette's_ Kwami?

Adrien's head spun. He looked down to the girl in his arms. Then back up to the floating Kwami.

"Marinette…. Is Ladybug?"

Tiki sighed. "Yes. And she is in grave danger. Look at her leg."

Adrien gulped and slowly removed the blanket that was wrapped around the girl. She was wearing shorts, and Adrien gasped. The arrow wound. The one he had pulled out of her leg. She had stitched it up herself it seemed, but there was a sickening black and green aura around it; the black colour had streaked through the veins in her legs. He looked at Tiki.

"What can I do to help her?" he asked, his head still swimming but his mind focused. He couldn't think about anything but helping Marinette.

"I need you to take us both to a certain healer. I will give you instructions. But I'm not sure how you're going to get her there without attracting attention." Tiki floated about Marinette's head anxiously. Adrien smiled, despite himself.

"Well, at least that part will be easier than we thought."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To anyone following this story, sorry for such a long** **deprive. I have since had a baby and only just had some time to write recreationally again. I want to continue this story so I will do so, but I apologize if the updates are a bit sporadic.**

Chat Noir running through the rooftops of Paris certainly wasn't anything new to see. It was dark out by now anyway, he was nothing more than a blur of black. Tiki had instructed him to put pants and a sweater overtop of Marinette's pajamas, which had made him blush, but he had obliged. She too was dressed all in black as to not attract too much attention. She was wrapped in her blanket still, and then wrapped safely in his arms.

He still couldn't comprehend the information he had learned. He had always hoped that he knew Ladybug in real life, but he never could have fathomed they would be friends, perhaps even more. He wanted her to feel better so they could start a whole new chapter in their friendship, but he was also uncertain how she would react to him. She clearly liked Adrien, but she wasn't so fond of Chat.

None of that would matter if she died though.

Finally reaching the healer's home, Adrien dropped to the ground and knocked on the door. The door opened to an old man with white hair and a beard, who looked at him with shock.

"Do you know who this young woman is, Chat Noir?" the old man asked, looking into his eyes.

Adrien gulped. "I do."

"Good. Then come in, both of you. Quickly."

Adrien obliged, carefully shifting the sleeping girl to squeeze through the door way. She had yet to regain consciousness.

All that existed was her screams.

They pierced the cool night air, desperate and filled with pain. Adrien glanced at her sweat-covered body, writhing in agony, and resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. Master Fu sat beside her, a glowing orb engulfing his hands and spreading to her body. The pain looked unbearable, but he had insisted he must act quick and ruthlessly. The poison was being drawn out by some form of magic, but Marinette's face was becoming paler by the minute. Tears escaped through her tightly clenched eyes, streaking her face and dripping onto the blanket beneath her. Adrien had to turn away, fists clenched. So many emotions ran through his brain; overjoyed to know the two women he loved were one, guilt that he had let her almost die, fear that she would not pull through the procedure. He would hate himself forever.

Silence snapped him out of his thoughts, and he abrubtly turned to the raven haired girl on the floor. Master Fu was dispersing the orb of energy into a box, and when the lid slammed shut he sighed and opened his eyes.

"She is cleansed."

"She'll be ok?"

"Yes, Adrien. She will recover."

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. Master Fu smiled behind his beard but his face then turned solomn.

"She will need to rest. You may have to make up a story to keep her in bed for a few days," He warned. Adrien nodded, unsure what to do but determined to keep her from harm. He gathered the unconscious girl in his arms again, transforming back into Chat Noir, and grabbed some medicine from Master Fu before disappearing back into the brisk evening air.


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"spanspan style="font-family: 'Calibri Light';"span style="font-size: 11pt;" /span/spanstrongspan style="font-family: 'Calibri Light';"span style="font-size: 11pt;"A/N: Yay a chapter! I think /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666984558105px;"this is my favourite one so far. :) /span/span/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';"The first thing she became aware of was her throbbing headache. She grimaced, keeping her eyes squeezed shut. The darkness was welcoming, but as she regained consciousness she realized there were lights threatening to infiltrate her darkness. Why? She tried to turn her head away from them but they became brighter. With a small moan, she cracked an eyelid open to inspect her surroundings. She was met with a sea of white, and as objects came into focus she realized there were instruments, tables, a bed, a wire coming out of her arm… a hospital?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';""Marinette! You're awake!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';"The realization she wasn't alone came as sharply as the voice beside her. She threw a hand out blindly as she slowly turned her head around. Before the person came into view, strong fingers intertwined with her own and gently stopped her flailing hand. Blonde hair came into view, tan skin, and two bright green eyes staring intently at her own. Her heart rate sped up, blatently obvious from the monitor beeping beside her. How embarrassing. Adrien's mouth twitched upward at the corner, but he didn't mention it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';""Adrien? What happened?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';"Images flashed through her mind, along with panic. The arrow wound. The poison. Adrien had been coming over. She had fallen. Oh god. What had he seen?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';"Adrien's smile was comforting as he absently stroked her hand with his thumb. Oh god, her heart was going to explode. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';""When I came over, you were asleep on the floor," he explained, "I took you to the hospital and told them you had an infected cut. They treated you with some antibiotics, and you're just being monitored for a couple hours before they let you go." His eyes were gentle, but his voice was cautious. What was he trying to hide? She knew what her leg had looked like; green and black and otherworldly. It seemed like Adrien was covering for her? But how, and from what, and why? Head buzzing with questions, she finally met his gaze again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';""Thank you," she said evenly, "For everything." She gave his hand a weak squeeze. He raised it to his lips and planted a light kiss on her knuckles. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';""Anything for you, My Lady." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';"They both froze. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';"In the background, the heart rate monitor beeped furiously. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';""Anyway, your parents are waiting to take you home, so I'll let you go. Maybe we can work on that project when you're better?" Adrien broke the silence, softly placing her hand back on her stomach and raising to leave. Marinette nodded and smiled, and Adrien smiled back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';""Feel better Marinette," he said with a wave as he left the room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';"Marinette felt better and worse all at the same time. Her mind was a mix of emotions and thoughts. Since when did Adrien call her My Lady? And what had actually happened while she had been unconscious? There was only one person who could answer her questions. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';""Tikki?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';"A small red blur flew out of her purse and hugged her cheek. Marinette grinned. At least her Kwami was safe and sound. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;""I'm so glad you're ok Marinette! I was so worried!" the small being cried. Marinette raised a hand to hug her back. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';""Thanks Tikki, but what happened? I don't remember anything…" Tikki shifted nervously and floated in front of her face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';""It's a bit of a long story, and I think it should come from Adrien," she said. Marinette's stomach lurched. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light';""I'm so confused…" her head throbbed with the effort of trying to put pieces of a puzzle together. She shifted the blanket from her leg to look at her wound. There was still an angry looking red line, stitched in hospital grade materials now, but no sign of the black aura around it. Whatever had happened, she was pretty sure Adrien was hiding something from her, and she needed to find out what. /span/p 


End file.
